Nuria Sage (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Nuria Sage is the Alpha Phoenix and Progenitor of all Phoenixes. She was one of Eve's elite monsters and turned against her own mother by giving her ashes to banish her mother and help the deities weaken Typhon. Nuria and her children were hunted down by every monster and almost brought to extinction. She has remained hidden up to the present time and is out on her goal to banish both her mother and father back into Purgatory. Biography Nuria was converted into a monster by Eve, along with the other Alphas. She was the second Alpha converted. Nuria turned other humans into phoenixes, however she asked for their consent before converting them. Nuria, along with her children enjoyed aiding humans, something which defies what the monsters were meant to do. Her species brought good luck or heal people. Nuria and the phoenixes became horrified at what her father and mother were doing to humanity, including the other monsters. Nuria saw the old gods trying to stop them so she did the only thing she can do. Nuria was asked by Gaea for her ashes and Nuria gave them to the old gods to banish Eve and imprison Adam. When the other monsters learned of the phoenixes betrayal, they hunted Nuria and her kind to extinction. Nuria concealed herself for many years and was thought to have been killed. Season 8 In the present time, she was tracked down by a Jefferson Starship after she was severely weakened from her battle against Seth and Nima. In her weakened state, she did her best to fend off against the monster predator but he proved too much for her to handle and she was severely wounded even further. She is found on the side of the road by Cassandra and Emma as they were passing by. The two take her to somewhere safe and tend to her injuries. Powers and Abilities As the original Phoenix and one of the class of monsters to be nearly impossible to kill. Nuria is superior than any Alpha Monster and can even overwhelm regular angels. She is above Hell Knights but below Princes of Hell. * Angelic/Demon Power Negation: Nuria is the only monster to have such an ability. She can negate the powers and abilities of younger angels and lesser demons near her presence, however she requires full consciousness to do so. She can somewhat negate a few abilities of a Hell Knight or Ophanim. * Elemental Manipulation: Nuria can manipulate the basic elements of nature. She control fire and temperatures. ** Pyrokinesis: Nuria can control fire and incinerate all humans, monsters, and demons. She can harm angels or Hell Knights. ** Thermokinesis: Nuria can control extreme hot temperatures over 5,778 Kelvin. *** Incineration Touch: Nuria can incinerate anyone with a single touch. Nuria can wipe out a whole group of demons and monsters with a single wave of her flames. * Healing: Nuria is capable of healing a person, especially from near-death experience through the use of her tears. * Immortality: Nuria was the second Alpha created and is among the oldest of Alpha monsters. She is over a thousand years old and can not age or wither. Nuria can potentially live for a million, if not, billions of years. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Nuria cannot be harmed or killed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. As a phoenix and the original, Nuria is nearly impossible to kill with only powerful divine weaponry being able to do so or powerful beings. * Regeneration: Nuria can heal herself from any wound inflicted by any kind of damage. * Shape-Shifting: Nuria can alter her form into a human or her true form. IN her true form all of her powers and abilities are at a higher degree. ** Wing Manifestation: Nuria can unfold her wings when she is in her true form. *** Flight: In her true form, Nuria can fly anywhere * Self-Resurrection: If Nuria is nearly dead, she can revive herself by turning herself into ashes or bursting into flames. It would take her a few days and once she does this, it would take her a year if she wishes to revive herself once more. ** Ash Resurrection: As long as her ashes remain intact, Nuria can revive herself from any death, but this can only be commenced one time and she must wait a year to access this power. * Super Strength: Nuria possesses supernatural strength than humans, demons, or monsters. Nuria can overwhelm all angels except Dominions, Watchers, Seraphim, all demons except Princes of Hell, Dukes, or Cain, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Seth, Nima, Ladon, Hydra, and Leviathans. * Supernatural Concealment: Nuria can conceal her presence from any individual, especially from her mother and father. She kept herself hidden for over a thousand of years and avoided being hunted down by the other Alphas. * Telekinesis: Nuria can move objects or beings with her mind. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Iron: Unlike most phoenixes, Nuria can only be annoyed by iron, however if she is constantly harmed by iron-based attacks, she will weaken. * Magic: Magic can be used to harm or restrain Nuria. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill Nuria. Nuria may not be able to face off against her parents or Leviathans but for some reason her ashes can manage to harm and kill them. She gave her ashes into help the old gods take down Adam and Eve. Her fight with her oldest siblings proved futile as she was left seriously injured and unable to fight off against Seth and Nima, who easily beat her when they were hunting her down so she would not prove to be a danger to their parents. * Cambion: Nuria can fend off against regular Cambions or overwhelm them. Malik or EMpowered Cambions can destroy her. * Greater Demons: Nuria can kill regular demons and equal against a Hell Knight. She can hold her own against a Princes of Hell for a short while, but Dukes or Cain can kill her. * High Tier Deities: Warrior/Magic Practitioner Deities, Chief Deities, and Titans can kill Nuria. * Higher Angels: Nuria can overwhelm regular angels and equally fend off against Ophanims. She can hold her own against a Dominion for a short while, but Watchers, and Seraphims can kill Nuria. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy Nuria. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Nuria. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in existence can destroy Nuria effortlessly. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Any angelic weapon can kill Nuria. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons of the old gods can kill Nuria. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt was able to kill Elias Finch, so it may very well be able to kill the Alpha Phoenix. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Phoenix Category:Alpha Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Winchester Allies Category:Strongest of Species